


Curiosidad

by liliumpumilum (orphan_account)



Series: Hogwarts Drabbles [1]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Hogwarts AU, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/liliumpumilum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam es prefecto. El típico prefecto: responsable, cordial, y generoso. Niall es muy generoso, pero de otro modo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosidad

**Author's Note:**

> Por favor no republiquen mis historias en otros sitios :)

La puerta de la sala común se abrió de golpe y Liam cerró el libro que leía un poco asustado. No es que tuviera algo que ocultar, sino que el año escolar recién empezaba y aún le duraba el reflejo de disimular que se quedaba despierto hasta tarde los días de semana.

Se asomó sobre el respaldar del sillón para ver quien acababa de hacerse paso por la puerta redonda. Detrás de la capa y la bufanda se dejaba ver una rubia y desordenada melena.

Niall renegó un buen rato hasta que logró sacarse las zapatillas llenas de barro y humedad, y cuando finalmente levantó la vista, azul y cristalina, Liam aún lo miraba.

“Hola” dijo Niall. Su voz ronca hizo sonreír a Liam.

“¿Larga noche?” preguntó. Algo debía haber pasado porque cuando salía con sus amigos no solía volver hasta el amanecer, y eran apenas la una de la mañana.

“Puff” Bramó el irlandés, y caminó hacia el sillón frente a la chimenea donde su amigo estaba sentado. “Mejor ni hablar” resopló y se dejó caer sobre el acolchado sillón, donde empezó a girarse y revolcarse hasta encontrar un hueco que le resultara cómodo. A ojos de Liam, Niall siempre había parecido un gatito por ese comportamiento errático e inquieto.

Después de unos cuantos segundos de silencio, Niall seguía refregándose los ojos, agazapado contra el brazo del sillón, alternando bostezos con quejidos. Liam, harto de esperar por una explicación, suspiró y volvió a su libro; como siempre, lo sostuvo en alto el tiempo suficiente para que Niall estirara las piernas y apoyara los pies sobre su regazo.

Habían crecido mucho desde que el irlandés había entrado a Hogwarts: en esa época entraban perfectamente cómodos estirando las piernas y usando cada uno un brazo del sillón como almohada. Solían quedarse despiertos hasta entrada la noche porque Niall siempre tenía nuevas preguntas sobre la escuela, consejos que pedirle, historias que contarle.

“¿Qué lees?” lo interrumpió, más de sus pensamientos que del libro en cuestión.

“La historia de Hogwarts, cómo llegó el sauce boxeador al colegio” explicó Liam sin quitar la vista del libro cuyas palabras hacía rato no leía.

“¿No es aburrido?”

“No para mí” respondió Liam, encogiéndose de hombros.

En la sala no volvió a oirse otro sonido que el crepitar de la chimenea y el eventual cambio de página, pero aún así para Liam era difícil concentrarse porque los pies del irlandés seguían moviéndose inquietos.

“Puta madre, sigo duro” se quejó Niall justo un instante antes de que Liam se hartara y le preguntara qué mierda le pasaba. “Un estúpido profesor pasó por fuera del vivero mientras Susy Emerson me la chupaba y ella se asustó y se fue” explicó ante la cada vez más horrorizada expresión de Liam.

“¿Es necesario que escuche eso?” protestó Liam.

Niall se rió y ahora sí retiró las piernas del regazo de Liam, se amontonó otra vez en el rincón del sillón, feliz porque ahora tenía la atención de su amigo.

“Lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera se lo pedí. Estaba más que conforme con un par de besos por la noche” suspiró.

Liam volvió la mirada al libro, con la esperanza de que eso le bastara a Niall para entender que realmente no tenía ganas de escuchar su relato. 

“¿Alguna vez te la chuparon, Li?” preguntó Niall curioso, y lo divirtió ver las mejillas de su amigo poniéndose rojas.

“Estoy intentando leer” protestó Liam, aunque hacía rato que no le llamaban la atención las palabras de aquel libro.

“¿No te da curiosidad?” preguntó otra vez el irlandés, pero le bastaba con las expresiones de su amigo para responder la pregunta, porque sabía que nunca oiría de su boca una respuesta franca.

El silencio otra vez invadía la sala común, pero Liam se encontraba aturdido.

Aturdido por las preguntas de su amigo, porque se había puesto colorado y no le gustaba eso -lo hacía sentir estúpido- y sobre todo porque sentía la mirada incesante de Niall en su perfil. Sabía perfectamente que lo estaba mirando.

Niall se mordió el labio, divertido. Debía estar realmente muy caliente porque nunca se le había cruzado algo así por la cabeza. Podría culpar a Susy Emerson sin problema, había sido ella quien lo había dejado en la mitad de la noche y con una erección.

Pero también era cierto que Liam se veía especialmente guapo esa noche, y sobretodo adorable con la cara colorada y el libro temblando en sus manos.

Sintió un tirón en la entrepierna, y tragó saliva porque había algo extremadamente divertido de estar calentándose tanto con Liam.

Liam.

Li.

El primer chico con el que había hablado en Hufflepuff, porque todos los amigos que había hecho en el tren terminaron en Ravenclaw y Gryffindor. El chico que le recordaba que clases tenía, los nombres de las personas que olvidaba, el que le había recomendado que se probara en quidditch en su segundo año.

El que lo retaba a veces cuando llegaba muy tarde en días de semana, o cuando le notaba el aliento a alcohol por las mañanas. “Esto es una escuela” solía recriminarle Liam esas veces, y Niall retrucaba diciéndole que era aburrido, aunque realmente había pocas personas que lo fascinaran tanto como él.

Quizá no bebía, no se acostaba por ahí y pocas veces salía con el resto del equipo o compañeros de casa a recorrer el castillo de noche, pero siempre tenía algo interesante por decir, un buen consejo para dar.

Liam no era el amigo con el que salía de fiesta, y en cambio era al que recurría cuando estaba enfermo porque podían pasar una noche entera divirtiéndose sólo con un par de ranas de chocolate y jugo de calabaza.

¿Realmente estaba a punto de hacer eso? ¿Realmente estaba a punto de coquetear con ese Liam?

Estiró una pierna, y la apoyó otra vez sobre el regazo de su amigo, aún incapaz de dejar de morderse los labios. Con las puntas de los dedos de los pies jugueteó con su sweater, incitándolo a mirarlo, a girar la vista hacia él, pero Liam seguía fingiendo que leía, aunque hacía un buen rato que no cambiaba de página.

“Liam” dijo Niall y para hacerlo tuvo que dejar de morderse los labios y ya no pudo contener la sonrisa. “¿No te da curiosidad?” insistió, aunque había pasado tanto rato desde la última vez que había pronunciado una palabra que dudaba que Liam recordara de qué estaba hablando.

Liam, sin embargo, se acordaba.

“No es asunto tuyo” retrucó, pero le bastó a Niall que haya respondido para recuperar las esperanzas.

“Quizá sí lo sea” murmuró, y estiró la otra pierna, poniéndola junto a la otra, sobre el regazo de Liam.

“¿De que estás hablando?” preguntó Liam ya cansado de tanto cripticismo. Sin embargo, cuando giró la cabeza y su mirada se cruzó con la de Niall, supo exactamente de que estas hablando. “¿Qué tan borracho estás?” le preguntó.

“Soy consciente de lo que hago” respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Presionó los pies sobre el regazo de Liam, jugueteó con el talón lentamente, rozándolo con suavidad.

Liam empujó entonces sus pies y se reincorporó de golpe, pero Niall, fue más rápido y lo tomó del sweater, obligándolo a volver a sentarse.

Sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse, y Liam otra vez se sonrosó. La mano de Niall que lo había tomado del brazo recorrió con calma su cuerpo, como testéandolo, mientras con sus ojos azules le preguntaba a cada segundo si realmente quería que se detenga o si simplemente estaba nervioso.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Liam sólo tragó saliva y la mirada de Niall se distrajo finalmente de la suya para observar aquel movimiento de su nuez de adán. Se acercó un poco y lo besó allí, con suavidad, en el cuello.

Su mano finalmente tocó a Liam encima del pantalón, y los dos suspiraron bastante nerviosos. Niall, sin embargo, en seguida recuperó la compostura y volvió a dedicarse a su cuello, besándolo desesperadamente, lamiéndolo y sintiendo, mientras lo tocaba, como poco a poco Liam también se iba poniendo duro.

“Esto está mal” protestó Liam, pero no se movió más que para taparse los ojos con la mano, decepcionado de sí mismo por ser tan fácil de convencer. 

“Es sólo una mamada Liam, ya cállate” le dijo, y adivinó sin verlo que había vuelto a ponerse colorado.

Se bajó del sillón lentamente, arrodillándose en frente de su amigo quien aún era incapaz de quitarse la mano del rostro.

“¿Sabes? Que tú no lo veas no significa que no esté pasando” le dijo Niall y se dispuso a desabrochar su pantalón, “Personalmente, creo que es más divertido mirar.”

“Cállate” dijo Liam, y la voz le tembló un poco cuando habló. Sonaba inseguro, pero apenas Niall había atinado a bajarle los pantalones y la ropa interior, se había levantado lo suficiente para que pueda hacerlo cómodamente.

Estaba increiblemente avergonzado, y se arrepentía anticipadamente porque ya podía imaginarse la incomodidad de los días posteriores. Se preguntó si acaso Niall sentía algo por él, y si él estaba siendo egoista por dejarlo hacer eso cuando no sentía nada. Se preocupó por si su amistad se vería perjudicada por eso, si acaso por esa tontería perdería a Niall para siempre.

Pero entonces, apenas sintió la tibieza de su lengua sobre su miembro, se olvidó de todo y sólo atinó a morderse el labio tan fuerte que se lastimó.  
La lengua de Niall lo recorrió de arriba a abajo, jugueteó con la puntita volviéndolo loco, y antes de que supiera por qué, Liam acarició su cabello suavemente.

La risita de Niall sólo logró sonrosárlo más.

“¿Te estas poniendo cómodo?” le preguntó y levantó la mirada, pero Liam aún seguía cubriendose el rostro, mordiéndose el labio ya colorado.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta de la sala común volvió a abrirse, Liam atinó a levantarse del susto, pero las manos de Niall lo aseguraron contra el sillón.

“Hola” dijo uno de los chicos del equipo de quidditch. Liam tragó saliva con los ojos abiertos de par en par, asustado pero agradeciendo que el respaldo del sillón los protegiera.

“Hola” respondió, con la voz ronca.

“¿Estabas dormido?” preguntó el chico mientras buscaba quien sabe qué cosa en un escritorio cerca de la puerta.

A Liam le llevó varios segundos responder. El aliento de Niall había vuelto a acercarse a su miembro, y no podía evitar anticipar la sensación que vendría.

“Estoy tratando… De leer” dijo con bastante rudeza, sin poder evitar tensarse y ahogar un gemido cuando finalmente se sintió envuelto por la boca de Niall.

“¡Bueno!” se quejó el chico, “Disculpe que lo interrumpí prefecto”

Liam no quería sonar descortés, pero no podía realmente concentrarse en dos cosas a la vez.

O conversaba con el buscador del equipo, o se dejaba llevar por la sensación cálida de estar envuelto por la boca de su mejor amigo, por el ir y venir y el jugueteo húmedo de su lengua.

“Si no estás haciendo nada…” empezó a decir y tuvo que parar un segundo para respirar hondo porque… ¡Puta madre! Niall le estaba haciendo bastante difícil la tarea de hablar con normalidad, “Si no estás haciendo nada” repitió, “¿puedes irte? Tengo que… Estudiar”

¿Podía realmente no darse cuenta ese chico? ¿Podía realmente ignorar el movimiento continuo de su espalda al respirar, el color de sus mejillas, el parpadeo lento y el movimiento nervioso de su nuez de adan?

“¡Bueno! ¡Ya! Apenas encuentre mi sweater me largo” dijo bastante molesto.

Pero, dios mío, Liam no iba a esperar a que alguno de los tejones encontrara algo en el desorden que era esa sala común.

“Toma el mío y vete” le rogó y se quitó como pudo el sweater que luego revoleó hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

“Gracias...” dijo el chico y se puso el sweater con expresión de pocos amigos, y antes de irse de la habitación no pudo controlarse de decirle “Psicópata”, pero a Liam realmente no le importó.

En cambio apenas escuchó la puerta cerrarse dejó escapar un suspiro que le aflojó el cuerpo completamente. Ahora que estaban solos otra vez, Liam no pudo evitar dejarse llevar por las sensaciones, por los besos de Niall, por su lengua que lo torturaba con placer, con sus labios envolviéndolo, con el calor de su boca.

Su respiración se agitaba cada vez más, y volvió a tomar a Niall por el cabello esta vez con un poco más de brusquedad que antes. Aunque no se rió, Liam adivinó una media sonrisa formándose en sus labios.

Si se esforzaba lo suficiente también podía imaginar su puta mirada cristalina mirándolo fijamente, podía adivinar cómo se tocaba mientras se la chupaba, lo mucho que se estaba divirtiendo y excitando a costa suya.

“Eres un imbécil” le dijo y por primera vez volvió la vista hacia él.

Como se lo había imaginado, la mirada azul cristalina lo estaba esperando, y la comisura de sus labios mostraban una sonrisa a la que esta vez Liam no le prestó atención, porque… Puta madre, los ojos de Niall no lo perdían de vista ni por un segundo, sin importar el movimiento de su cabeza primero lento y luego cada vez más rápido.

Liam empezó a sentir como el cuerpo entero se le tensaba y aunque intentaba no hacerlo, sus caderas a veces cedían y se movían fuera de su control. Respiró cada vez más agitado, entregándose al calor y la humedad de la boca de Niall que francamente lo estaban volviendo loco.

“Estoy…” dijo Liam entre gemidos “A punto…de…”, pero aunque había pretendido que suene como advertencia, Niall seguía cada vez más rápida y frenéticamente, y no se detuvo hasta que lo sintió acabar en su boca.

Recién después del orgasmo, Liam cerró los ojos, alejó la mirada azul de su recuerdo y se recostó sobre el respaldo del sillón, exhausto.

Escuchó como Niall se levantaba lentamente, se sentaba a su lado en el sillón.

“¿Te gustó?” le preguntó su amigo, y Liam no atinó a hacer otra cosa que asentir y sonreir como un idiota. La risa de Niall inundó la sala común y aquellos raros miedos sobre la relación entre ellos desaparecieron de la cabeza de Liam en un segundo.

“Lo siento, yo debería…” comenzó a decir Liam, y abrió los ojos. Realmente quería ofrecerse a devolverle el favor a su amigo, pero apenas si podía moverse del cansancio. “Tú también deberías…” balbuceó, manteniendo la mirada fija en la sonrisa satisfecha de su amigo, “disfrutarlo”.

“Oh créeme, lo disfruté” retrucó el irlandés y bostezó anchamente mientas se abotonaba el pantalón.

“¿Estuvo mal que te tomara el cabello?” preguntó Liam, pero Niall no le respondió.

“Cállate, Li” le dijo y se refregó los ojos, “Y súbete el pantalón que quiero dormir”

“Pero estoy… sucio” dijo Liam, aunque mientras hablaba se iba subiendo los pantalones, “¡Qué asco! Y mi pantalón está sucio también” protestó y le dedicó a su mejor amigo una mirada de regaño. Niall definitivamente lo había disfrutado también.

“¡Cállate!” le dijo Niall y lo obligó a sentarse otra vez en el sillón, para entonces poder reposar esta vez no sus pies, si no su cabeza en el regazo de Liam.

El silencio y la tranquilidad apenas duraron unos segundos.

“¿No huelo feo ahí?” le preguntó Liam y Niall suspiró tan ruidosamente que le dio gracia a su amigo.

“Quiero dormir, Li, ¿puedes estarte quieto?” le rogó. Liam asintió y entonces le acarició el cabello con ternura, y lo miró en silencio un buen rato, observando como poco a poco Niall se iba quedando dormido.

Parecía raro que aquel rostro tan inocente y pacífico fuera el mismo que Liam había visto hacía apenas unos minutos, cuando en esa mirada había lujuria y esos labios ahora apenas entreabiertos lo estaban besando en un lugar que Liam jamás se imaginó que Niall lo besaría.

“Niall” murmuró, y vio como los párpados se cerraron esta vez con más fuerza. “Niall” insistió. El irlandés suspiró lenta y pesadamente antes de abrir los ojos.

“Liam, no me gustas, ¿si? Me pareces atractivo y estaba caliente” le explicó aún antes de que su mejor amigo le hiciera la pregunta que le estaba carcomiendo la cabeza, “Así que deja de preocuparte y ser insoportable porque, francamente, acabo de tener un orgasmo bastante intenso y quiero dormir un poco.”

Dicho eso, Niall volvió a cerrar los ojos y aquella expresión de enojo poco a poco se fue relajando.

Liam lo observó unos segundos más, pero la aclaración de su mejor amigo lo había calmado tanto que a él también le vinieron ganas de dormir, y se recostó aún mejor contra el respaldo del sillón. Bostezó agotado y cerró los ojos, mientras pensaba si acaso alguien se daría cuenta de lo que había pasado al encontrarlos así a la mañana siguiente.

En seguida se tranquilizó porque recordó que siempre dormían así cuando se quedaban en la sala común, y que no había nada que los delatara porque nada había cambiado.

Al fin de cuentas, y como dijo Niall, había sido sólo una mamada.


End file.
